GOOD BYE MY LOVE
by HyouSama
Summary: Camus qui sombre de son amour à sens unique d'un chevalier qui est avec un autre, de la tristesse jusqu'à la veux aussi remercier Samaël de m'avoir corrigé mon texte en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masami Kurumada, l'auteur de l'univers Saint Seiya. Petite précision c'est ma toute première fic


GOOD BYE MY LOVE

Ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver, refaire les entraînements, les repas et diverses choses ensemble mais dans tout ce bonheur un chevalier se trouver triste de tout cela, il allait le revoir lui qu'il aimait tant.  
Personne ne savait qui c'était, il gardait bien son secret même son disciple Hyoga n'était au courant de rien, ni ces amis Milo, Dohko et Shaka mais de qui le verseau était donc amoureux.  
Du 11éme temple la vue était sublime, on pouvait voir le reste des maisons et au début du sanctuaire la plage.

Elle est le passage pour aller dans le royaume de Poséidon, qui lui aussi avait retrouvé ses marinas sauf Kanon qui voulait revoir son frère mais l'armure du dragon des mers n'était pas vide un jeune maître du prénom de Shine que le cygne aimait particulièrement.  
Il n'était pas rare qu'il disparaisse quelques jours du domaine sacré pour aller chez les océanes comme il disait, Camus était heureux pour lui, il avait trouvé une personne à protéger le souvenir de sa mère ne l'avait pas complètement quitté, il pense de temps en temps à elle.

Elle avait péri dans un accident de bateau pour le protéger, le temps avait passer cinq ans en tout entre les différentes guerres ceux qui autre fois avait 13 ans étaient aujourd'hui majeurs et donc les histoires d'amours allaient de bon train, la preuve avec Hyoga.

Hadès aussi avait récupéré ses spectres, ses juges dont Rhadamanthe venais rendre visite à Kanon son amant, ce qui à pour effet de faire rager Saga qui filait le parfait amour avec Mû l'ancien élève de Shion qui sortais avec Dohko.  
Shiriyu lui était avec Kiki la particularité de Mü, Shion et de Kiki c'est qu'ils ne font pas leur âge le grand bélier avais prés de 200 ans, le bélier lui 20 ans mais le double et le petit bélier qui apparaissaient comme un gamin avait 20ans c'était dû à leurs origines mystiques.

Shun le pacifiste avait retrouver June, son frère Ikki avait choisi son maître Shaka, le spécialiste des roses Aphrodites finissait avec Death Mask son ami depuis toujours.  
Le lion Aiolia posas sa patte sur la belle Marine, notre cabris Shura jetas son dévolu sur Sheina.  
Seiyar luis avec Athéna la déesse mais secrètement même si Shion avait compris avec le reste des chevaliers.

Elle avait des demoiselles de compagnie Delya était avec Milo, Lisa elle avec le sagittaire Aioros et la dernière Maria avec le taureau Aldebaran, il ne restas plus que notre verseau Camus qui était seul dans sa solitude, dans son palais de glace.  
Si autre fois, il était dans son coin et ne montrait aucune émotion cela avait changer, il se confiait qu'à certaine personne mais ne leur disait pas tout non plus.

Le chevalier du verseau avait un secret qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui durant les entraînements il observait l'un de ces confrère, son disciple essayait de savoir qui c'était mais rien à faire il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit un amour à sens unique qui lui faisait mal au cœur.  
Il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa bibliothèque à lire mais des fois quand Hyoga passait devant il entendait son maître pleurer, il allait souvent parler chez Milo où il n'était pas souvent seul Dohko et Shaka cherchant à savoir le pourquoi du comment de ce grand malheur et de souffrance du Verseau.

« Hyoga : je l'ai encore vu pleurer dans son repaire.  
Milo : ah, je me demande ce qui le rend dans cet état.  
Shaka et Dohko : encore ?  
Hyoga : oui, mais bordel je veux savoir son secret.  
Milo : tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, il est silencieux comme une pierre tombale.  
Dohko : on ne change pas les maîtres des glaces, il sont réputés pour garder tout pour eux.  
Shaka : il ne va vraiment pas bien, je peux sentir son cosmos même éteint, il y a beaucoup de douleur.  
Hyoga : je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai beau fouiller dans tout les recoins du temple je ne trouve pas d'indices.  
Dohko : bon courage mon grand, il doit bien avoir un truc quelque part.  
Milo : je ne sais rien non plus chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il fuit ou bien alors il part sur une autre question.  
Shaka : de mon côté c'est pas mieux, il ne veux même plus que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour le détendre lors de nos séances de massage.  
Hyoga : il est pénible pour ça.  
Dohko : d'ailleurs il est se trouve où là ? Toujours dans son temple ?  
Hyoga : oui, oui. »

Camus était dans son temple comme l'avait dit son élève à la balance, perdu dans ses pensées obscures, oui car c'était pour lui son dernier jour.  
Il allait partir dans l'autre monde laissant sa succession au cygne, il était fatigué et lassé de tout ça. Il avait toujours vécu dans son silence, la tristesse et la solitude étaient ses meilleurs amies, ne parlant pas de ce qui le tourmentait aux personnes qu'il connaissait.  
Amoureux d'un chevalier, amour à sens unique car celui qu'il aimait en aimait un autre, il se préparât pour sa dernière nuit.

Il rangeât les livres, pris son armure, la nettoya soigneusement, la rassura que bientôt elle allait avoir un nouveau maître qui saura prendre soin d'elle, qu'il était bon et gentil, il lui dit aussi qu'elle devait être forte et de ne pas pleurer, il ferma la pandore box et déposa une lettre où il était écrit à «A toi mon amour».  
Il sortis de son appartement pour prendre l'air et admirer la vue du sanctuaire, le soleil se coucha, il aimait la nuit ce moment était son préféré, une larme coula sur sa joue avant de tomber sur sa main.

Il était temps de rentrer, s'installant sur son fauteuil près de son armure, il pris le couteau et d'un geste sûr et sans hésitation se trancha les poignets. Le sang se mis à couler, une main tomba sur la boite et l'autre sur l'accoudoir, la lame atterris par terre, ses yeux se fermaient, il ne pensait plus à rien, tous ses soucis, sa souffrance s'en allaient et son cosmos disparus.

Une heure plus tard Hyoga et les autres découvrirent la scène, ils étaient là assis tranquillement, on pouvait voir un léger sourire sur son visage.  
Hyoga pris la lettre et commença à la lire avec sa voix remplis de larmes et tremblantes.

 _« A toi mon amour secret,_

 _Je te dédis cette lettre remplis de mes sentiments inavoués, toi que l'on surnomme le fou ou bien l'assassin aux mille visages._

 _Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais je t'ai toujours aimé,depuis mon arrivée au sanctuaire, j'adore tes cheveux et tes yeux bleus, ton côté un peu psychopathe, ton temple remplis de ta collection de masque bref j'aime tout venant de toi.  
Je sais que tu aimais un autre que moi, je suis à bout, je vais partir rejoindre les anciens chevaliers sois heureux mon ange._

 _P.S:n'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur Milo et Hyoga, ils vont avoir besoins de soutient._

 _Camus le chevalier des glaces.»_

A la fin de la lettre tous était en train de pleurer la mort de celui que l'on nomme le prince des glaces, personne avait sentis le cosmos d'un autre qui était là en pleures avec eux.

Milo : « c'était donc ça son secret. »  
Dohko : « c'est bien triste. »  
Shaka : « mon pauvre Camus, ton amour était si pur envers lui. »  
Inconnu : « pourquoi je n'ai pas su plus tôt, j'aurais pu éviter qu'il fasse cela, je suis désolé pour vous.»  
Ils se retournèrent et vis qui était là un peu surpris, Hyoga pris la parole.

Hyoga : « ce n'est rien personne ne savait, c'était son secret, adieu mon maître. »

Quelques jours plus tard avait lieu la cérémonie et une jolie pierre fut rajoutée dans le cimetière mais chaque jour on pouvait voir une fleur blanche pose sur la tombe déposer par celui que Camus aime temps.

Fin


End file.
